Mistakes
by Kiki102
Summary: Somethings the biggest mistake of your life can turn into the best thing.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny stared at the stick in horror. When she'd taken the test she hadn't really believed she could be pregnant. But she was.

"Oh God," she muttered. How could she have been so stupid? It didn't really matter, because she had been that stupid and now she was pregnant. There was a way out of this of course, no one would ever have to know. But she couldn't even begin to consider abortion. She was not going to kill her child, no matter who its father was. Which was a bit of a problem, she didn't know. It wasn't as though she could go back to the bar where she'd met him, because she couldn't remember where it was. She's been so angry when she left NCIS, she had no recollection of where she'd went, only being in the bar and getting very drunk. Even if she did manage to find it, she didn't know what he looked like.

"Oh God," she repeated.

**XOXOXOX**

_A month later..._

"Director, SecNav just called," Cynthia said. "He said he can't make a meeting this afternoon and requested you take his place."  
"Thank you Cynthia," Jenny smiled. As soon as her assistant closed the door behind her, Jenny put her head in her hands and groaned. She had a scan this afternoon, there was no way she could go to both. This was why she had to tell her boss that she was pregnant, but it would raise all sorts of awkward questions, most embarrassingly, who's the father? It was going to look bad enough that she was about to become a single mother, but admitting she didn't know who the father was would be political suicide.

When she went downstairs, the squad room was empty. Jenny hid her frustration, fighting the impulse to scream. So much for that idea. She began to walk back towards the stairs.  
"Jen?"  
Jenny turned and saw Gibbs entering the squad room from the back.  
"Can I borrow one of your agents this afternoon?" she asked.  
"Any one specifically?"  
"McGee."  
"Sure," he shrugged. "Suspect's in interrogation, we've got witnesses, forensics and a watertight case. Why?"  
"I'm double booked," she explained. "SecNav wants me to take his place at a meeting but I have a prior engagement that I can't miss."  
"Okay," Gibbs replied. "Where do you want him?"  
"When he's not busy, can you send him up? I'll brief him on the meeting and what our stance is."  
"I'll send him up now."

Jenny relaxed. That had been surprisingly easy. She would have suspected him to put up more of an argument. Before she could dwell on it any longer, McGee knocked on her office door and she spent the rest of the morning briefing him.

**XOXOXOX**

"Jennifer Shepard?" the midwife called.  
"Right here," Jenny smiled.  
"This way," the midwife, Anya, said. Jenny followed.

"So, do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Anya asked.  
"No," Jenny replied. "I'd rather have the surprise."  
"You're in the minority," Anya said. 'Most people want to know. Of course, it's not 100% accurate. Some people have sued because they were told it would be one and it was the other."  
"As long as it's healthy, I don't care," Jenny said.  
Jenny watched the monitor, fascinated, for the image of her baby. It was grainy, but she could make out the outlines.  
"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Anya asked  
"Yes please," she smiled. A moment later she heard it. She'd heard once that if it sounded more like a train it was a boy and if it sounded like a horse galloping it was a girl but she couldn't hear tell.  
"Hold on," Anya said.  
"Is everything okay?" Jenny asked, suddenly worried.  
"Everything's perfect," Anya replied. "With both of them."  
"What?"  
"You're having twins."

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny stared at the print out from her scan. Both babies were visable in it.

"Oh boy," Jenny whispred. _Or girl_, she thought as soon as she said it. Or both. Twins. She sighed. The thought of being a single mother was cary enough, but a single mom to twins. Scary didn't cover it. She had no idea how the hell she was going to manage.

**XOXOXOX**

"I need McGee again."  
Gibbs raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. Jenny felt herself flushing.  
"To go to a meeting for me," she explained.  
"Why?"  
"I don't feel 100%," she replied. Gibbs looked at her skeptically.  
"Jen, you sat through a meeting when you had the flu last winter."  
"Your point?"  
"What's wrong Jen?"  
"Nothing, Agent Gibbs," she said, her voice sharp. To her surprise he didn't snap back at her.~  
"I'm worried about you Jen," he said.  
"There's no need to be," she said in a gentler tone. "I had an appointment yesterday, and I don't feel great today. It's probably nothing, I've just been working too hard as usual."

He didn't buy it, and his expression told her so. Jenny sighed. The only way she was going to get him off her back was to go to the damned meeting or tell him the truth. She wasn't sure which would be the most painful.  
"I might as well tell you," she said eventually. "Everyone's going to find out eventually. I did something stupid a couple of months back, and now I'm pregnant."  
"Does the father know?"  
"No," she replied. "Because I don't remember his name, if I ever knew it. I was angry that day and did things I shouldn't have. In fact, I don't remember a thing about him. I could get a paternity test but frankly, I don't want to. They're my children."  
"They?"  
"Twins."

Gibbs sat for a moment, digesting the information. What he did next surprised her and seemed out of character. Instead of storming out or yelling, he hugged her, leaving her speechless.  
"McGee's all yours," he said. "Need anything, just shout."

Then he left. His reaction had stunned her. But it also make her think.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny yawned and stretched, letting her hands rest of her growing stomach. At five months pregnant, she was beginning to show. Lots of curious looks came her way these days, but mostly she just ignored them. Sometimes people would stop to congratulate her, secretly trying to find out who the father was. Jenny never told them. Only Gibbs knew the full truth. She'd told SecNav that the father would not be involved and that was all he needed to know. He pressed her for more information but she had refused to tell him, saying she wanted some degree of privacy for her child. That was the other thing, no one else knew it was twins.  
"You still here?" Gibbs asked walking into her office  
"Come in," she said dryly. "And isn't that a pointless question? Unless you regularly talk to yourself in my office when I'm not here. Yes I am still here, but I was just leaving. Was there anything else you wanted?"  
"Yeah, give you this," he replied, handing her a file. "Report on our case."  
"I'll read it tomorrow," she said, putting it in a drawer. "Is that it?"  
"Yep."

Jenny picked up her bag and they left her office. To her surprise Gibbs walked her to the elevator. He noticed her questioning look.  
"What?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," she replied.  
"Can't I be nice sometimes?"  
"_I_ know that, but I think DiNozzo just fainted in shock," she teased.  
"You're lucky you're the director," he said.  
"Why?"  
"Because if you weren't I'd be hitting you like I hit DiNozzo."

They smiled. The elevator doors slid open and they got in.  
"So why are you being nice?" Jenny asked.  
"I need a reason?"  
"Yes."  
"Wanted to see how you were doing."  
"And you couldn't have just asked?"  
"Okay. How are you doing?"  
"Okay," she shrugged. "I mean, I get looks every day and people trying to find out who the father is, and sometimes it feels like people are treating me with kids gloves which is infuriating. But I'm fine. Oh and I get used as a punching bag every night at ten thirty like clockwork. Why?"  
"Can't I just ask how you are?" Gibbs asked.  
"You can, I'm just surprised that you are."  
"Nice to know you think so much of me Jen."  
"To tell you the truth," she confessed. "This isn't how I imagined it."  
"Imagined what?"  
"Being pregnant, having kids."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I'm alone," she said, looking up at him. He reached out and squeezed her hand gently.

"You don't have to be alone Jen."

**XOXOXOX**

Over the next fews days, Gibbs' words rang in Jenny's ears. Was he really saying what she thought he was? In the end she had to force herself to put it to the back of her mind. She had a meeting at midday that needed her full concentration.

"Director Shepard, how nice to see you again," a voice said from behind her. Jenny turned and found herself face to face with a particularly lecherous senator. She faked a smile.  
"And you Senator," she replied shaking her hand.  
"And may I offer my congratulations," he purred.  
"Thank you," she said, wanting nothing more than to get away from him.  
"I didn't know you were in a relationship," he said.  
"I'm not," Jenny replied, seeing where the conversation was going.  
"I _see_," the senator said, his face becoming concerned. "Well, you have my admiration. Becoming a single mother is hard enough, but more so for a woman in your position."

Jenny's blood boiled. But she forced herself to appear calm.  
"Well, Senator, I think I can manage. Us women are very good at multitasking so I don't foresee a problem. And if there is one, it will be simple to fix."  
"It must be difficult being alone though."

His choice of words echoed back to what Gibbs said in the elevator.  
"I'm not alone," she replied, dropping the fake smile, before walking away.

As soon as the meeting was over, Jenny left as quickly as possible. Once she was out of the building walking towards her car, she pulled out her cell phone and called Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs."  
"It's Jenny."  
"Jen, are you okay?" he sounded concerned.  
"I'm fine. Are you busy?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Do you want to go get dinner?"  
"Sure," he replied, sounding surprised.  
"I'll pick you up in half an hour," she said before hanging up.

**XOXOXOX**

Neither spoke until they'd arrived at the restaurant and ordered. It was Gibbs who broke the silence.  
"What's happened?" he asked.  
"What makes you think something's happened?" Jenny asked.  
"I can tell when you're pissed Jen."  
"Am I that easy to read?"  
"I just know you," he replied.  
"It was something one of the senators said at the meeting," she began. Gibbs made a face.  
"Politicians," he muttered. Jenny smiled.  
"It made me think of what you said the last day." She looked into his eyes. "I don't want to be alone."  
"You're not," he replied, taking her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny smiled as she woke up. In two months time she and Gibbs would be parents. They'd decided that once the twins were born he would adopt them. She put her hand on her stomach, feeling one of the twins begin to kick. Today was one of those rare events known as a day off, even rarer, both of them had the day off. Jenny intended to lie in, but then anything past five am was a lie in, before spending the day relaxing together. That was, if she could drag Gibbs away from his boat.

She heard him wake, turning to put his arms around her.  
"You awake?" he asked sleepily.  
"Yeah, I'm being kicked again," Jenny replied, moving his hand so he could feel the kicks.  
"That kid's got some kick on him," Gibbs commented.  
"How do you know it's not a her?" she said.  
"Could be both."

"True." Jenny didn't know what she wanted, two girls, two boys or one of each. In truth she didn't really mind. Now that she was no longer alone, all she was caring about was having two healthy babies. She snuggled back against Gibbs' chest. Gibbs gently ran his hand through her hair, his other arnms still around her protectively. No one was going to hurt Jen or her children. In a way they were his children now. There was a difference between being a father and being a dad. You could be one without being the other. He might not have been the twins father, but he would be their dad. He would be the one who was there for them, and for Jenny. He pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Jen," Gibbs said softly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."

**XOXOXOX**

"What about Bethany?"  
"Ooh! I love it," Abby squealed. "It's sooo cute!"  
Jenny and Ziva smiled at the Goth's enthusiasm.  
"I agree Jenny," Ziva said. "It is beautiful."

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl yet?" Abby asked.  
"No, I don't want to know," Jenny replied. Abby nodded wisely.  
"Much better to be surprised," she said. "Then you don't get your hopes up."  
"I don't care," Jenny said. "I'd be happy with either. I mean, I'd love a little girl, but at the same time I'd love a little boy too."  
"If you were having twins you could have both!" Abby said.  
"But on the other hand you could have two boys or two girls," Ziva reminded her. "Imagine having two teenaged Tony's." All three shuddered then laughed.  
"But you could have two McGee's," Abby said. "Or two Gibbs'."  
"One is enough!" Jenny smiled. "I don't think my office door would survive if I had three of them! Besides which, we would definitely have a war with another agency."

"What boys names have you come up with?" Ziva asked.  
"I have three. Jaime, Rory, and Jack, after Gibbs' father Jackson."  
"I like them all," Abby declared.  
"And what are the other girls names?"  
"Only Bethany and Robyn."  
"You should have more kids so you can use them all," Abby suggested.  
"What would Gibbs think of that?" Ziva smiled.  
"I'll ask him," Abby said jumping to her feet.  
"You do and your new assistant starts Monday," Jenny threatened.  
"You wouldn't, would you?"

**XOXOXOX**

"Abby thinks we should have more kids so we can use all the names I'm considering," Jenny said over dinner.  
"How many names do you have?" Gibbs asked.  
"Five, three boys, two girls."  
"So three more kids."  
"If we did they'd need a new director of NCIS," Jenny said. "I don't think even I could cope with five kids and running NCIS."  
"Six if you include DiNozzo," Gibbs added. Jenny laughed.  
"And I have you," she smiled.  
"Hey, I can take care of myself," he objected.  
"Of course you can."  
"You implying something Jen?"  
"Not at all," she replied.  
"Anyway, who says we won't?"  
"Won't what?" she asked, stealing a piece of asparagus from his plate.  
"Oi! Have more kids."  
"Would you?" she asked.  
"Yeah," Gibbs replied. "If you would."  
"Yeah, I would," Jenny said.

**XOXOXOX**

"You've never read a guy's file? You two, with all your computer skills? You've never felt like taking a peek into someones file?" Tony asked in disbelief.  
"No," McGee replied.  
"Who is it?" Abby asked. "Who comes from Stillwater?"  
"Only our fearless leader, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

**XOXOXOX**

"I'm going home."  
"Wow. How bad was the fight? And more importantly who was it with? So I know who to apologise to," Jenny asked.  
"Not home, to where I grew up," Gibbs explained. "Our dead Marine comes from there too."  
"Right." That made more sense. "How long will you be gone?"  
"Couple of days," he replied. "I'm leaving DiNozzo here incase there's any emergencies."  
"He'll be broken hearted," Jenny smiled. Gibbs smiled.  
"I know." He became serious again. "Will you be okay?"  
"I'm a big girl Jethro," she reminded him. "I can look after myself."  
"Any trouble with politicians, DiNozzo'll shoot them for you."  
"Bye Jethro. Try not to kill Ziva and McGee with your driving."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**Reviews make me smile! :)**

**Christina x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I had NCIS writers block. But watching three episodes of series two today helped. And listening to my NCIS soundtrack CD. Urgh, I feel yucky thanks to the cold. Reviews would help make me feel better, hint hint...**

**Christina x**

**XOXOXOX  
**

Gibbs hit the on button on the laptop viciously. God he hated this place. He remembered now why he'd been so glad to get away and so happy once he'd left. Of course, meeting Shannon had helped too. That was another thing, this place was too full of memories of her.

"McGee, why's this thing not working?" he snapped. McGee pressed the on button and the screen sprung to life.  
"Works better if you press it as opposed to hitting it," he replied carefully. He really wasn't in the mood to make his boss's mood worse.

"Gibbs!" Abby's shriek rang out causing everyone in the room to jump.  
"Sorry," McGee said, leaning forward and turning down the volume.  
"Hi Abs," Gibbs said. "What've you got?"  
"My babies are still working on the DNA but as soon as I have the results you'll know," she replied. "Hold on, I'll get Tony down here."  
"Get the director too," Gibbs said.

Jenny couldn't help but feel worried when Abby told her Gibbs wanted to speak to her. She joined the forensic scientist in her lab, arriving moments after Tony.  
"Jethro," she said to the camera.  
"Hey Jen."  
"Ziva, McGee," she added.  
"Hello Jenny," Ziva replied.  
"Is everything okay?" Jenny asked. _No_ Gibbs thought. _I miss you, I wish I was at home with you, everything about this place reminds me of Shannon_.  
"Yeah," he replied. "How are you?"  
"Jethro, you only left this morning. I'm fine! I haven't burned your boat," she teased. "_Yet_."  
"You even think about it," he smiled.  
"Don't tempt me."

**XOXOXOX**

"He's close to the director?" Jackson asked.  
"Yes," Ziva replied carefully. "They worked together in the past. In Europe."  
"She's a redhead," Jackson said.  
"Yes," Ziva said.

"If you wanted to know about Jen, you shoulda asked me dad, not my team," Gibbs said coming into the room. Ziva took her chance to escape, slipping out the door, and grabbing McGee as he entered, pulling him behind her.  
"Well?" Jackson said. "It didn't escape me she's pregnant. Is it yours?"  
"Sort of," Gibbs replied.  
"What do you mean sort of?"  
"No I'm not the father. But I'm the father they'll know. Jen never had a relationship with him. I love Jen, she loves me. That's it."  
"You said you loved the last three too," Jackson reminded him.  
"I loved Jenny six years ago and I love her just as much now," Gibbs snapped. Jackson looked doubtful. "You don't think Jen loves me? You want to know what one of her names for if it's a boy is? And this was _her_ idea. Jack."

**XOXOXOX**

Dusk had fallen. Earlier that day Tony and Abby had arrived. It made him miss Jen even more. Gibbs slipped outside, took his cell phone from his pocket and called her.  
"Shepard."  
"Hey Jen," he said.  
"Hey Jethro. How are you?"  
"Okay, you know. You?"  
"Fine. I'm being kicked again, as usual!"  
Gibbs smiled. "Tell them dad says to stop it."  
"You think they'll listen?"  
"Not if they're as stubborn as you Jen."  
"You can talk about being stubborn!"  
"Yeah I can," he grinned. "I miss you Jenny."  
"I miss you too," she replied. "When do you think you'll be back?"  
"Couple of days yet." They fell silent.  
"Jethro? I have to go. Sorry. I'll speak to you tomorrow."  
"Sure," he said. "Bye Jen."  
"Bye Jethro. Love you."

Gibbs hung up, but he didn't go back inside. He stared out at the town, the darkness creeping in. He'd spent years dreaming of getting away when he was a teenager. Now he was back. It made him feel so mixed up, he didn't know if he hated it, wanted to hate it, or just imagined he hated it. He heard the door open and close behind him but didn't look round. Hid dad appeared next to him.  
"How is she?" Jackson asked.  
"Fine," Gibbs replied. Silence fell again.  
"Why don't you just say it?" Jackson said. "Get rid of this elephant in the room."  
"Say what?"  
"You know what."  
"Okay," Gibbs said, turning to face his father. 'Why? Why did you bring a date to the funerals of my wife and daughter?"  
"Son, I loved your mother very much. For a long time I couldn't even look at another woman. But, well, time passes and you get lonely. Maybe my timing could've been better-"  
"Maybe?" Gibbs interrupted.  
"Okay, my timing could've been better," Jackson admitted.  
"Your timing sucked dad."  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I've spent a long time regretting it. But if Kelly was here now, you really think she'd tell you not to be happy with your Jenny?" he smiled softly. "She always wanted a brother or sister."  
"Would've given them to her too," Gibbs said gruffly. "She could get both. Jen's having twins."  
"Congratulations son," Jackson said. Gibbs looked at his father properly for the first time. He was older, greyer, his face more lined, and he relied on his stick enough that it hurt, but he was still the same man. He was still his dad. He stepped forward and hugged his father for the first time in years.

**XOXOXOX**

The charger screeched to a halt in the parking lot of NCIS and Gibbs jumped out. They'd solved the case, he'd fixed things with his dad, he'd even gotten his car back, but now all he wanted was to see Jenny again. He jogged up the stairs and walked straight past Cynthia's now empty desk into Jenny's office. She looked up angrily, but her face changed into a grin when she saw him standing there.  
"You're back," she said, coming over to hug him.  
"I missed you," he said quietly, kissing her.  
"We missed you too," Jenny teased.


End file.
